Síntomas
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Él solo podía dedicarse a vagar sin rumbo fijo, como una copia barata de ciudadano del mundo mientras engañaba a todos y a sí mismo por efímeros segundos de que en verdad pertenecía a algún sitio; mas no tenía opción aparente. 2min. TaeMinHo. SHINee.
1. Síntomas

_Es un misterio, no, es una cosa extraña, creo que tal vez sea una enfermedad.  
No tengo fuerzas en mi cuerpo, no puedo controlarlo,  
estos síntomas horribles._

En la seguridad de las cálidas sábanas coloridas que adornaban la habitación podían descansar sin preocupación alguna, el sol hace horas escondido en el horizonte, dando paso a una brillante y atrayente luna que parecía decorarlo todo con una luminiscencia azulada; los pensamientos abrumados quedaban de lado y en un suave cerrar de ojos, caerían rendidos en el mundo de los sueños.

Si, él podía sentirlo todo. Todas y cada una de las pequeñas acciones que parecían desplegarse bajo sus parpados, quemando su retina con una fuerza abrasadora mientras pinta una imagen permanente en sus recuerdos. Aún caminando en las frías y desoladas calles de la ciudad, con sus sentidos lo suficientemente agudos casi maldecía cada diminuto sonido que llegaba a sus oídos sin darle descanso que aliviase su existencia.

Él solo podía dedicarse a vagar sin rumbo fijo, como una copia barata de ciudadano del mundo mientras engañaba a todos y a sí mismo por efímeros segundos de que en verdad pertenecía a algún sitio; mas no tenía opción aparente. Odiado por lo que una vez fue y carente de espacio propio para poder adaptarse a lo que ahora era, en lo que se había convertido, o peor aún, en lo que se había transformado sin siquiera consciencia.

Flashes brillantes y cegadores asombran su memoria, el recuerdo, el sabor puro de dolor recorriendo sus venas mientras su mundo se veía inundado en una profunda y tenebrosa obscuridad. Se sentía solo, le habían dejado solo y ahora no lograba encontrar su lugar en ningún mundo. Ni siquiera dentro del círculo ancestral y selectivo del que se trataba su familia.

Susurros escondidos del mundo, dedicados a nadie llegan a sus oídos y casi sin previo aviso su hambre se abre paso en sus entrañas con inmensidad y tempestad que de no conocerse mejor, se hubiese asustado de su persona, como sucedió años anteriores, escondido en el ático destinado a primerizos. _Primerizos._

Una ráfaga de viento aleja las nubes traviesas que navegaban en el cielo a paso lento y entra en su campo de visión una figura amorfa, uniforme que poco a poco comenzaba a cobrar sentido. A falta de luz necesaria solo sombras desdibujaban sus facciones pero él no tenía que preocuparse demasiado, en absoluto y en sentido contrario para sí todo estaba propicio. Para él era el ambiente perfecto y esencial para satisfacerse sin mesura.

Unos ojos azules destellantes en la obscuridad le hacen sonreír y con un simple movimiento de su cuerpo le tiene en frente. Dedos delicados le obstruyen la vista y un suspiro asustado deleita su organismo.

— _Bon Appetite_ —los latidos desbordados de un corazón aterrado y paralizado de miedo le arrulla arrancándole una nueva sonrisa mientras con una sutileza casi extraña y desencajada al acto que realizaba, su blanca dentadura hace presencia y sus afilados colmillos toman contacto con la tersa piel dando paso a su elixir de vida carmesí. La mera droga líquida sin la cual no podría sobrevivir no importando todas las veces que lo intentase.

No importando todas las veces que intentase huir. Atrapado en las puertas abiertas de su existencia misma y los mandatos de los grandes ancestros.

Con hilos bailando en la comisura de su boca y un movimiento grácil de su brazo, el cuerpo cae desplomado dando paso a un nuevo testigo de su fallida rebeldía. A tan solo metros estaba su progenitor, aquel destinado a ser mentor y que solo regresaba para hacerle entender lo que ya sabía aunque lo negase hasta en sus pensamientos. No tenía escapatoria.

Siempre volvería, siempre encontraría la manera de regresar porque los síntomas de abstinencia en los que se veía envuelto su cuerpo era algo que no podía negar, ni con la mentira más tangible que pudiese crear frente a sus ojos.

—Vuelve a casa pupilo —y así, sin más, sin advertencia alguna habría desaparecido de su campo de visión. No había vuelta atrás, había regresado al mismo punto de partida. Sin poder obviar su naturaleza, sin poder aparentar normalidad; le habían encontrado una vez más y no había remedio alguno que volver.

Volver a la isla de sueños y esperanzas rotas donde cedería a la perdición y cuerpos serían amontonados con sicopatía y placer sádico para todos los primerizos e incluso _viejos iniciados_ en un festín grotesco y carente de sentido.

—Volver.


	2. Prisionero

Decir que estaba sorprendido era absolutamente poco, no daba justicia suficiente a lo que en verdad sentía pero creía que era la expresión más acertada para su actual situación. Tal era su impresión ante la imagen generalizada que se le presentaba, con un dejo de familiaridad ante el hecho de ser el lugar en el cual se había criado, y por crianza daba a entender los primeros años de su nueva vida mientras intentaba retener y controlar las sensaciones dolorosas y la hambruna; pero sí, allí se encontraba luego de una década de esconderse y de navegar entre el mar de gente.

La fachada externa no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía dando la impresión de tratarse de una atormentada mansión oculta entre un bosque tenebroso más una vez que las amplias puertas se abren dando paso a su creador y un selecto grupo de seres que habían estado bajo el encanto de la noche por más tiempo que él siquiera puede creer, sus ojos espejos de sus emociones momentáneas le hacen dudar si de verdad se encontraba en el mismo sitio del que alguna vez quiso huir sin marcha atrás.

Los altos ventanales impecables daban el reflejo de las flamas que danzaban con suavidad posadas en los candelabros de forma estratégica, no estaban destinadas a brindar calor para ellos mismos sino a sus pequeños acompañantes que rondaban sin guía alguna, arrastrando los pies casi inadvertidos.

Techos arqueados altos, blancos, paredes desnudas incluso más blancas que ofrecían un aspecto fantasmal ante el contraste de aspectos y auras. Sonrisas calculadoras y políticas le reciben y su nerviosismo regresa sin contemplaciones, siendo capaz de dudar de sí por momentos, le es incluso posible creer que está asustado. Teme por su vida como si se tratase de alguno de esos cuerpos deambulantes, una risa juguetona y distraída le rodea y sabe que esta no será una cálida bienvenida.

Bien lo entendía, había sido repudiado una vez que logró independizarse a pocas penas de todos ellos y en el fondo tenía conocimiento de que nunca le habían abandonado en realidad, los podía sentir; siempre detrás de su rastro como una constante sombra lista para aterrar sus sueños sin otorgarle escapatoria. Esta era su nueva iniciación. Les debía respeto y lealtad, sin ellos no hubiese sobrevivido y lo más probable es que muera en manos de su propio creador si no antes decidiese dejarse ver ante los rayos del sol una calurosa mañana de verano.

—Bienvenido a casa —suspira callado y baja la mirada en aire de derrota, una caricia casi inexistente e igual de sublime le nubla los sentidos, estaba listo para dejar que su furia se desatase sobre su cuerpo.

Iniciando con una clara, fuerte y decisiva mordida entre cuello y hombro el dolor pulsante se hace presente y casi puede sentir sus rodillas flaquear pero no se preocupa demasiado, unos brazos acogedores le esperaban en su cintura. Presenta sus muñecas ante aquellas almas deseosas de mero morbo dispuestas a robar incluso sus recuerdos y su ceño se frunce solo un poco; ninguno sería tinte de gentil para con su persona.

Una respiración entrecortada llega a sus oídos con dificultad, realmente le cuesta concentrarse entre la cantidad de sensaciones que le penetraban el cuerpo sin compasión. Desde el mínimo recorrido de su sangre casi coagulada por entre sus venas abriéndose paso entre cada una de las heridas que le infligían en medio de placer y castigo; su mente se inundaba de imágenes atropelladas que carecían de sentido.

Podía verse a sí mismo en algún olvidado parque de Londres en un día nublado mientras tomaba fotografías de alguna ardilla que aparecía de forma inesperada ante su persona. Podía verse a sí mismo en algún café de Paris con un café y croissant a medio comer, y la lujuria candente ante los corazones acompasados que entonaban una canción de cuna especial, destinada solo para su disfrute.

Podía verse incluso momentos antes donde toda fuerza de voluntad desapareció y la necesidad fue más grande en su instinto de sobrevivir, pero debajo de todo todavía fue capaz de escucharle; abriendo los ojos con pesadez se percata de la figura que había dejado de deambular sin rumbo para quedar paralizado de horror ante lo burlesco de la imagen, ¿acaso estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de encontrarle en aquella comprometedora situación?

Una sonrisa ladina se forma en sus labios una vez que observa curiosas lágrimas asustadas correr por mejillas sonrosadas llenas de vida.

—Esto es lo que te espera.

Alguien libera una de sus muñecas con languidez y a duras penas logra empuñar el cabello cerca de su cuello, su creador ríe suave sin alejar su boca disfrutando de cada uno de los recuerdos que destellaban con fuerza; cuanto había extrañado a aquel pequeño cordero perdido del rebaño como un rebelde.

Otro que desconoce le marca de forma patética por encima del muslo y si le quedasen fuerzas reiría a carcajadas de verle ya sin vida segundos más tarde. A estas alturas debería haber aprendido la lección; él siempre escaparía, él siempre lo intentaría y a cambio le estarían esperando, le anhelaba en silencio puesto que le conocía a la perfección, su obstinación y terquedad no duraría demasiado, nunca lo hacía. Y él estaría allí esperando con brazos abiertos para arrullarle entre violencia y satisfacción. Su progenitor.

Suspira su nombre como mínima advertencia antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

—Taemin —llama al pobre mortal que seguía en la misma posición desde que su pequeño hubiese llegado y del que pudo percatarse en solo un instante. —Cuidarás de él. —Y con eso se daba a entender a la perfección; no había tal cosa como cuidados en aquel lugar, no había siquiera la posibilidad a creencia de algún trato que no terminase en la laceración de su cuerpo; desde el momento en que abría los ojos y el cambio de ritmo en su corazón le alertase, él estaba destinado a complacerle sin demora, prisionero de guerra como decía la leyenda.

Y ahora no sería la excepción, se encontraba allí para satisfacer caprichos por más mínimos y estaba destinado a ser saco de alimento de aquel extraño con el que jamás se había cruzado y gracias al cual por primera vez se había percatado de la dulzura de su captor; porque para el tiempo que llevaba encerrado, encarcelado a una habitación de todas comodidades que él no estaba permitido disfrutar, jamás había presenciado tal acto.

Una cosa era trabajo experimental entre mazmorras y primerizos, otra era la total devoción que había presenciado, tal que ha dejado lágrimas en sus ojos.

En una súplica silenciosa le sigue y el miedo le llena de cuenta nueva al escuchar la puerta cerrar tras llave y las velas se apagaban a causa del viento dejándole a la expectativa y en la obscuridad absoluta de su mente.


	3. La Piel del Mal

_La Piel del Mal_

Perdido.  
Se encontraba completamente perdido, no sabía que era real y que era parte de una jugarreta creada de su imaginación. No lograba sentir en absoluto nada a su alrededor; le daba la impresión de que su inconsciencia vagaba en un vasto de mar de soledad mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba en sombras escalofriantes, su ser como lo conocía desaparecería por completo sin dejar rastro alguno, logrando replantear el realismo de su existencia.

Es un sonido poderoso y retumbante en sus oídos lo que le trae a la realidad y se balancea entra el vivir y existir.

Uno a uno sus miembros comienzan recobrarse de la pesadez que les rodeaba y aun dudando del funcionamiento de sus piernas, los dedos de sus manos crean movimiento de forma casi dolorosa, casi inexistente, como si de un espejismo se tratase.

Su cabeza es atacada por un bombardeo de sonidos estridentes que le hace llevar las manos a los oídos en un intento ingenuo de acallar semejante tortura, sus pupilas se ven invadidas por imágenes como flashes sin sentido a una velocidad desconocida que le hace cuestionarle a su cerebro si entendía lo que estaba presenciando mediante meros recuerdos.  
Todas y cada una de las heridas que le fueron infligidas al momento de su llegada se hicieron presente con tal magnitud que le da la impresión de que se han reabierto aún más dolorosas que la primera vez.

Pero igual de avasallador como inicia su martirio, todo tormento se ve opacado por el creciente bombeo de un órgano vital escondido a plena vista a tan poco alcance de sus manos.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

A un ritmo uniforme, como una canción de cuna dedicada a arrullarle en una noche fría; sus sentidos cobran vida y solo puede concentrarse en una cosa. En efecto tornasol sus pupilas cambian de tonalidad con una suavidad constante y destellan en la obscuridad como dos estrellas extraviadas del universo.

Siendo allí cuando finalmente puede verle. Un cuerpo menudo, encogido en sí mismo que tiritaba sin control quizás de frío, quizás de miedo. Le observa con precisión aguda, el perfecto depredador a punto de disfrutar de una buena cacería.

Aún sin moverse centímetro de donde se encontraba, el contraste del colchón contra su pecho era sutil y acogedor y él estaba allí dispuesto a disfrutar la escena que se manifestaba frente suyo.

Cada mínimo temblor que azotaba a su presa, la anticipación que se formaba entre sí con una rapidez que asustaba al pequeño. Podía escucharle con total claridad; los intentos perdidos de controlar su respiración—de la cual solo lograba el efecto contrario—y que resonaban en la instancia a la perfección, la sacudida involuntaria de sus labios al caer en cuenta que en realidad estaba siendo observado y que no se trataba de un juego en su imaginación y el absoluto terror de saber su final sin siquiera poder luchar para revertirlo. Él serviría de mero alimento porque para ello había sido dispuesto, ¿no es así?

En un parpadeo al igual que un simple chasquido de dedos, efímero y atemorizante; se ve alzado contra la pared. Una mano se adueñaba de su cuello en toda su extensión y con facilidad espeluznante, no importa cuántas veces se diga que debería estar acostumbrado, el temor se asomaba por su columna en un desdibujado estremecimiento.

El repique de los latidos apresurados solo parecen querer llevarse su razón, sus ojos pueden ver debajo de la frágil piel sonrosada que se le presentaba; la sangre caliente que bombardeaba sin control con la intención de mantener aquel cuerpo con vida.

—Maestro —un ruego casi inaudible pero perfecto para sí le hace pensar en lo mucho que hubiese disfrutado de poder hacerle gritar en el más puro dolor y la satisfacción absoluta al saborear su piel siendo rasgada por sus colmillos sin piedad alguna.

Si, realmente hubiese sido un verdadero deleite, la satisfacción de sus más obscuros y sádicos deseos sin ocuparse de la influencia de todo en lo que una vez había creído.  
Si, lo hubiese sido.

De no ser por el absoluto asco y desprecio propio por lo que era y por lo que necesitaba.

Lanza el pequeño cuerpo en dirección a la cama que había estado ocupando minutos u horas antes con la falsa esperanza de haberle roto el cuello gracias a cortos movimientos de sus manos y haciendo uso de las aptitudes que había heredado, se aleja a toda prisa; entrando momentos después al despacho que había deseado no tener que volver encontrar jamás.

—Pupilo —es recibido con una sonrisa suave, encantadora y falsa. Toda aquella presión y frustración que en algún momento pudo sentir —y para que mentir, sentiría por probablemente el resto de su existencia— sería descargada sin piedad contra el único que verdaderamente lo merecía. Su rabia, su enojo, el desprecio, el miedo, la indignación; todo sentimiento que le agobiaba cada despertar sería vertido en el subconsciente de su creador con la inútil creencia de que así sería liberado de ellas.

Una firme mordida en la yugular, no más por mero deseo y morbo, la cual dejaría correr sin descanso con ayuda de sus dedos. Seguida de una nueva herida en la coyuntura entre cuello y hombro y por primera vez en años experimentaría éxtasis absoluto, arrollador y desmedido; su mente se convierte en un mapa de recuerdos que no le pertenecen y una nueva herida es hecha debajo de la clavícula que se presentaba luego de destruir vestimenta.  
La habitación se llena de sollozos entrecortados y gemidos ensordecedores, siendo difícil distinguir de quien provenían.

Con sus garras desdibuja líneas serpenteantes a lo largo del formado pecho del castaño y su lengua traviesa limpia los rastros sangrientos, solo para crear nuevos una vez que estos se han reformado.

Su hambre solo se hacía presente con cada gota que percibía.

Y ahora que estaba tentando su suerte era el momento de recibir reprimendas como si de un pequeño huérfano se tratase.

Vuela por los aires y cae de forma estridente, de espaldas siendo recibido por el suelo. Escupe parte de la sangre que aún estaba acumulada entre su garganta y contempla como le dirige una sonrisa victoriosa; eso solo logra avivar su ira.

Se abalanza contra el de orbes azulados con la intención de producir un nuevo camino de heridas, pero claro estaba que el mayor ya no le dejaría hacer a su antojo, ahora estaba dispuesto a contratacar y eso conlleva a nuevos gimoteos de dolor mientras las paredes se pintaban de carmín. Su cuerpo de cuenta nueva perdía calidez al recibir una herida punzante en el estómago.

Lee le observa por momentos, le dedica una verdadera mirada; no son simples vistas insulsas y carentes de sentimiento, no. Esta vez, el mayor realmente le mira y cree, por segundos, que el castaño en verdad logra entender su sufrimiento; le gustaría creer que finalmente le había hecho entender a su progenitor que no valía la pena seguir considerando su existencia cuando esta le parecía insípida, simple y malvada.

De nuevo dentro de la estancia que había ocupado al regresar, el castaño no puede evitar que una media sonrisa escape de sus labios al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba dicha habitación, Minho había hecho un verdadero desastre. Quizás ahora, luego de su pequeña lección, decida mostrarle un poco más de respeto.

Evoca el recuerdo de haberle regresado a su habitación con una sonrisa sutil pintada en sus labios, Taemin —el pequeño esclavo que le había designado a su tonto pupilo— todavía se encontraba en la habitación expectante, temeroso pero expectante a lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante. Nunca antes le habían ignorado en tal magnitud y si bien no era su culpa; el fallar en alimentar a quien lo necesitaba era un acto que entre esas paredes no se perdonaba fácilmente, es más, debía esperar un gran castigo por su falta.  
Lee simplemente le acaricia el cabello en un gesto vacío y se aleja de la habitación con paso lento, él no necesitaba alzar si quiera un dedo, Minho se encargaría del resto, aun en contra de su voluntad.

Estando arrodillado en el suelo, clava sus uñan en la tersa piel de sus muslos y se encoge de hombros ante el conocido sonido de un cuerpo dando vueltas por las sábanas, tal parecía que el hombre había recobrado la consciencia por segunda vez aquella noche.

Desvía la atención de la figura escondida en la cama y deja escapar un silencioso suspiro en un intento vago de calmar el bombardeo de su corazón en sus lastimadas costillas, a tientas en la obscuridad logra alcanzar uno de los tantos estantes escondidos en la habitación —más bien escondidos a lo largo de toda la casa—, todos dispuestos para el agrado y facilidad de los amos de aquella mansión.

Una fina y afilada daga juega en sus manos, la hace girar entre sus dedos con gracia. Crea la presión necesaria para lastimar su piel y una vez que la vitalidad escarlata comienza a correr por entre su palma, la reacción es instantánea.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Minho ya se encontraba a su lado, su cabeza sutilmente ladeada daba perfecta vista a los inmaculados colmillos que se asomaban por debajo de sus carnosos labios casi sin poder evitarlo. Su mirada fija contemplaba con perturbante fascinación el lento y tortuoso recorrido que la sangre obscura realizaba, manchando las pequeñas manos de Taemin.

El pequeño extiende el brazo hacia él.

—No sabes lo que estás ofreciendo —sus ennegrecidas pupilas viajan con precisión siguiendo el rastro de su necesidad que se desbordaba con facilidad y caía dispersa y casi inútil por el suelo.

—Tienes hambre —establece lo obvio pero a Minho no le importa demasiado. Taemin estaba allí por su propia decisión, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder a continuación, le había sucedido quizás demasiadas veces ya; tantas que comenzaba a preguntarse cómo era posible que aun fuese capaz de respirar.

Luego de que su hermano Taesun fuese convertido contra su voluntad en una de esas cosas que vagaban por las noches y se escurrían entre mentiras y sensualidad para poder dejar a la luz su verdadera naturaleza depredadora; él había tomado la decisión de no dejarle ir, no iba a permitir que su hermano lastimase a otras personas para continuar su existencia.

Pero su resolución no fue suficiente para salvar a su hermano, el chico se había escapado de donde Taemin le mantenía escondido por las mañanas hasta el auge del atardecer y se había esfumado entre las calles de la ciudad. No le toma demasiado el darse cuenta que a Taesun había sido asesinado, y por ningún otro que el temido Lee Jinki.

Minho se le acerca con pasos temerosos y se arrodilla para llegar a su altura. Observa con atención su complexión y lucha con todo lo que tiene para no lanzarse sobre el pequeño como el animal desesperado que era.

—Tienes hambre, así que bebe —la lengua húmeda y viscosa que hace contacto con su piel le sorprende y deja escapar un gemido asustado, Minho le atrapa con cuidado y sus colmillos reaccionan ante el sabor. Su mente parece enviar las endorfinas requeridas para aliviar el dolor punzante de las heridas que adornaban su cuerpo y se tomaban su maravilloso tiempo en curarse, todo a falta de alimento.

El éxtasis es inmediato y no puede controlarse, no quiere hacerlo.

Clava sus garras por encima de los huesos de la delgada cintura que tenía su disposición con toda la intención de infligirle dolor al pequeño que compartía su habitación, escucha sus gemidos quejumbrosos y una sádica sonrisa concordante con su satisfacción se posa en su expresión.

Sus labios siguen el rastro reseco de la sangre por todo el antebrazo del chico, así es como la primera mordida llega, justo en la vena danzante que le llamaba con dulzura.  
Una nueva marca se hace presente en la piel de su hombro y Minho absorbe con gula disfrutando del sabor metálico y adictivo que poseía, con cada trago su hambre, en vez de saciarse se hacía más presente y parece querer consumirle, no era suficiente.

Obvia el obscurecido pezón que se hacía presente en el suave pecho de Taemin y clava los colmillos profundos por encima del resonante corazón que se negaba a darle tregua; limpia las nada sutiles heridas que había creado con sus garras por su cintura y el pequeño pierde fuerza sintiendo las piernas volverse gelatina, incapaces ya de sostener su peso.

Minho le arrastra hasta los pies de la cama inundado entre el asfixiante olor que le embargaba por completo y crea una nueva marca entre su cuello y hombro. No presta atención, no puede pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no sea el correr de la deliciosa droga escarlata que se desplazaba con soltura por su garganta y le llenaba por completo de satisfacción y complacencia, ni siquiera era consciente ya de los lloriqueos vagos del cuerpo que le pedía el detenerse, aunque fuese solo una posibilidad para que pudiese respirar.

Así de sorpresivo como se había acercado al cuerpo, se aleja por segundos y aspira sonoro, sintiéndose atontado. Taemin cae al suelo con un sonido seco y Minho solo le dirige una mirada indiferente.

Para cuando las luces brillantes finalmente deciden desaparecer de sus ojos y su estado de frenesí junto a su efímera euforia comienza a disminuir, es allí que Minho contempla en verdad sus manos. Sus manos estaban manchadas en su totalidad, eso no había sucedido nunca antes.

Inspecciona su ropa con lejana introspección y trastabilla con algo olvidado en el suelo al querer observar su rostro en el espejo colgado en el baño.

Sus ojos como platos se abren y un involuntario temblor le recorre la espalda. No podía estar pasando, eso no podía ser verdad.

Dispuesto a sus pies estaba el frío cuerpo de aquel esclavo de su maestro.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunta al silencio y el sabor aun latente en su paladar le responde. Taemin.

El viento frío de la mañana choca contra su cara desde la terraza, el cielo comenzaba a despejarse dejando atrás la negrura y los falsos luceros, para dar entrada a la cálida y vespertina luz del sol que se alzaba en el firmamento. A su espalda la sombra de lo que fue una existencia radiante y era ahora un mero desecho inútil, Taemin había cumplido su propósito.

De cuenta nueva el conocido nudo amargo se posaba en la boca de su estómago y aprieta los puños logrando hacerlos sangrar como si esa mera acción fuera suficiente para mitigar el disgusto y el odio autoimpuesto. Si no fuese lo que era, si no tuviese que vivir de la forma en la que vivía, quizás su existencia hubiese sido otra.

Con el sutil movimiento de las cortinas a causa de la brisa mañanera, clava la mirada en la gigantesca estrella que se abría paso entre las mullidas nubes de algodón.

Si tan solo pudiese dar un paso adelante.

Lee puede verlo con perfecta claridad aun detrás de las puertas de su despacho, aun a kilómetros de distancia era capaz de encontrarle con facilidad y ahora solo quería reír ante la patética y penosa imagen de su pupilo, se había cuestionado la sanidad del más joven al adentrarse en sus más profundos pensamientos más su respuesta fue la misma que ha sabido todo estos años. Minho era un cobarde.

Carecía de la suficiente valentía como para aceptar la nueva existencia que él le había ofrecido y todas las posibilidades que eso conllevaba y se presentaban bajo sus narices con cada probada; era un cobarde al negarse a entenderla y era aún más cobarde como para si quiera intentar terminarla.

Y por eso él siempre le estaría esperando en casa.


End file.
